A Circle Has No End
by Novbear
Summary: Steve is mysteriously transported back in time.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm flattered Goldilocks, but I still have to ask. Why us? Wasn't there someone back in Asgard more qualified to deal with this kind of thing?" Miserably, Steve wondered if Tony's voice had always been this irritating. His head was pounding as he walked into the kitchen. His morning run had done nothing for his headache. If anything the pain had only worsened from a slight ringing in his ears to a full blown, almost nauseating headache. Thankfully there was a pot of coffee still half full sitting on the counter. Steve poured himself a cup still half listening to Tony and Thor's conversation.

"Perhaps" said Thor thoughtfully, "But I remembered how Dr. Banner was able to track the radiation during the invasions. Dr. Selvig and Jane were also most interested in…"

"Aha!" cried Tony, making Steve wince. "You just wanted an excuse to come see your girlfriend is that it?" Thor frowned.

"I admit that the thought has crossed my mind, but there truly have been strange energy fluctuations and I"

"I knew it." Tony was obviously no longer listening, "You know, if you moved into the tower you could see Dr. Foster whenever you wanted."

Thor sighed, "I have already told you many times"

"Good morning." said a cool voice from directly behind Steve's shoulder.

"Hello Natasha." Steve said, feeling unreasonably proud of the fact that he hadn't startled. "How long has Thor been here?"

"He arrived this morning" said Natasha looking at him more closely, "Are you alright? You look terrible."

"Thanks." Steve sighed and rubbed his forehead, "It's probably nothing; I just have a really bad headache this morning."

Now Natasha looked worried, or as close to worried as Natasha ever looked.

"Is that even possible? I thought you didn't get sick."

"I don't know." Steve felt confused now, why hadn't that occurred to him? "I've never gotten sick before, but I could have just been lucky." Thinking about it made his head hurt more, his thoughts felt slow and fuzzy. "I'm sure it's fine."

Natasha looked at him, assessing. Steve knew he was a terrible liar and expected her to call him out but to his surprise she only nodded before turning to get her own cup of coffee.

"Fine" Tony was saying, sounding slightly defeated, "I'll call a meeting."

Thor nodded, apparently satisfied, and wandered out of the kitchen. Tony followed him still trying to convince him to move in. "I mean come on; you spend practically all of your time here anyway."

Steve smiled, and then winced again as the pain in his head flared suddenly. He should go. Yes, he needed to go… somewhere. He had to go… shower. Yes that was it. He dumped his still full mug of coffee into the sink and left to go clean up, ignoring Natasha's questioning look.

* * *

A little while later, Steve, freshly showered, was sitting in the conference room trying his best to focus on what Thor was saying. He could hear the words Thor was saying but focusing was very difficult and he could only manage to grasp a little bit at a time.

"Most troubling… Nothing like this has… Investigate…" A strange noise seemed to be filling Steve's ears drowning Thor out. He wasn't sure why they were all there, or what was going on. His head hurt worse than ever.

"Steve?" said a voice breaking through the cloud that seemed to be filling his mind. He looked up, willing his eyes to focus. The rest of the Avengers were staring at him with looks ranging from annoyed (Tony) to mildly concerned (Bruce).

"Well?" asked Tony "Are you coming? Or would you rather just stay in the conference room and daydream?"

"Hmm?" said Steve vaguely. He was aware that he needed to say something but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he couldn't seem to make his lips work. "Sorry, yes."

"What?" said Tony looking a little confused. Steve sympathized. "Whatever, let's just go."

Grateful that he no longer had to be speaking, Steve stood up and followed the team out of the room. Despite the fact that his brain seemed to have become incapable of holding a thought, he was able to walk perfectly. He couldn't really see where he was going and had only a hazy impression of the others walking around him. When he tried to focus on any of those concerns however, the thoughts seemed to flit away and melt into the fog that seemed to have filled his entire mind. The more they walked, however, one thought did become clear. Wherever they were going he needed to get there. And fast. After some amount of time, they arrived at some place and everything snapped suddenly into place. He could see again and his eyes focused immediately on a glowing blue cube in the room. His ears were filling up again with white noise and he knew with utter unshakable certainty that what he absolutely must do right now was go over there and touch the cube. Something was happening. He could just barely sense a commotion going on somewhere far away, but it was unimportant. All that mattered was getting to the cube. He was aware of someone attacking him but he threw them off easily, he was nearly there, yes just one more step, he reached out and then

* * *

Steve woke abruptly in the middle of a battle. He was disoriented and had no idea how he'd gotten to, wherever he was. He did his best to assess the situation. He was wearing his uniform, and he had his shield, and all around him were the sounds of fighting.

He pulled his shield up just in time to stop a bullet from hitting him in the chest. He flung his shield in the direction of the shooter and dove onto another attacker. The next few minutes were spent fighting off his attackers and doing his best to understand what had happened to him.

It didn't take long for his memories of the morning to come back, and it took even less time to realize that he had been mind-controlled somehow. That left him to figure out where he was and what was going on.

He recognized the uniform. It was his old uniform, the one he had worn during his time with the Howling Commandos, bright red stripes and all. He also couldn't help but notice that the people he was punching looked an awful lot like the Hydra goons from the war. So that left a couple of explanations.

One, he was still being mind-controlled and/or vividly hallucinating. Two, someone had gone to great lengths to recreate Steve's experience in the war for some reason. Or and this seemed the most unlikely, he had actually travelled to the past. There were a few more explanations that he could think of, but they seemed even more unlikely than time travel. With a final kick, he realized that he had taken out the last of his attackers. He waited a few moments, scanning the area to make sure that no more were coming. He could hear someone coming from behind him and he tensed, readying himself for another round of fighting. Instead, he heard someone clapping. Confused he turned around to face whoever it was.

"Wow Cap. You really outdid yourself."

Steve looked around and realized he was surrounded by dead and unconscious bodies of Hydra soldiers. Then the words hit him. He turned back sharply to stare at the face of Gabe Jones, not looking a day older than he had on their last mission.

"And without using his gun too" pointed out Dum Dum, nodding to the ground. Steve turned and for the first time noticed a pistol lying in the dirt.

"I gotta say Cap, that was pretty impressive. Never seen you fight like that before."

Steve tried to think of something to say, but the appearance of his former teammates had thrown him. Well, he could rule out explanation two now, unless they were clones or robots.

Frankly, anything seemed likely at this point. Gabe and Dum Dum were still staring at him expectantly. Steve frantically tried to think of a reply. He knew that his fighting had improved as he'd learned how to better control his body. He enjoyed pushing himself to the limits and finding out exactly what he was capable of. Fighting with the Avengers and Shield agents had taught him some different techniques as well. Deciding that he could no longer stand there silently staring, Steve shrugged.

"I've been practicing."

Dum Dum snorted, "Sure Cap, you've been practicing. Let's go find the others."

Finding the others didn't take long, they hadn't taken more than a few steps before Bucky burst through the trees into the clearing they were standing in.

"Hey Sarge" said Dum Dum easily, "We found Cap. He's been practicing his fighting."

Bucky glared at Steve with an extremely venomous look and pointed his gun straight at Steve's head.

"Who the hell are you?" he hissed, "And what have you done with Steve?"

Steve froze. He knew he was bad at undercover missions, but it turned out he couldn't even pretend to be himself for more than five minutes without being found out.

"I am Steve" he protested, "What are you talking about?"

"You may look like Steve Rogers, but you're not." Bucky looked even angrier than he had before, "I saw Steve get shot only a minute ago. Now if he's still alive you tell me where he is right now. And if he's dead then you're gonna follow him real soon."

Steve put his hands in the air. He didn't have any idea what to do. Gabe and Dum Dum had looked between Bucky and Steve and seemingly sided with Bucky. He wondered idly if it had anything to do with his suddenly improved fighting skills. Lying would probably get him shot; but so would telling the truth. Well he wasn't the best liar when he already had a cover story, and he certainly couldn't pull a lie up from nowhere, the way Natasha could.

"Look," he said placating, "I don't know what happened to your Steve, or how I got here, but I'm not the one who did it to him."

"What do you mean _our_ Steve?" said Bucky, the gun still pointed steadily.

Well, in for a penny in for a pound.

"My name is Steve Rogers" said Steve calmly, trying his best not to sound like a crazy person, "And this morning I was in New York City, in the year 2015."

* * *

"So you expect us to believe that you touched some sort of magic cube, the one that's been powering all of Hydra's weapons, and that somehow sent you from seventy years in the future to here?"

"Well, I assume that's what happened. I honestly have no idea." None of his old teammates seemed very inclined to believe him, but Steve hadn't been shot so he supposed this was going pretty well. He couldn't blame them really; even he didn't completely believe what was going on.

"If you really are who you say you are, then tell us something that only Steve would know."

"Um" Steve did his best to think of something that would prove his identity that wasn't too embarrassing, "How about that time that you made me ride the Cyclone at Cony Island and I threw up?"

Bucky stared at him suspiciously for another moment before lowering the gun.

"Fine" he said, "I'm not saying that I believe you, but you can come back to camp until we figure this out."

Camp as it turned out was another clearing in the woods, nearly identical to the one Steve had woken up in. With a sigh, Steve sat on the ground while Jones and Dugan explained what was going on to the others. Bucky stayed with him watching him warily.

"Do you have any idea what happened to the real Steve? I mean the other Steve." He corrected himself, "It's just I saw him get shot. With that blue stuff in Hydra's weapons and he just vanished. You know what happens."

Steve looked at him. He knew all too well what it looked like when someone was disintegrated by the Tesseract weaponry. No wonder Bucky looked so shaken and angry. Steve remembered how it felt when he'd seen the Winter Soldier for the first time. He'd had time to grieve though, and had sort of come to terms with Bucky's death. Everything had happened to fast for Bucky to really have time to do either of those things. He was probably still in shock.

"I don't know." Steve said, wishing he had a better answer. "I don't understand what happened at all. All I know is that I was being mind-controlled to touch the Tesseract and then here I was. Maybe he and I switched places."

"Mind controlled?" Bucky asked.

"The Tesseract can manipulate minds." Steve said, "Although I don't know if it was the Tesseract controlling me or someone else. Or who would want for this to happen anyway."

Bucky stared at Steve for a little longer.

"So" he said, rather awkwardly, "You're from the future right? What's it like there? Does everybody drive flying cars?"

"No" Steve wondered if there was any problem with talking about the future to someone from the past. A few of the movies that Tony had forced him to watch had featured time travel, and the characters were always worrying about changing the timelines and creating paradoxes. The explanations in these movies were often hard to follow especially with Tony loudly complaining that the science was complete nonsense and that he could build a time machine easily if Pepper would let him. Well there couldn't be much harm in talking about things as long as he wasn't too specific. "Although one of my teammates has this metal armor that can fly, but it isn't really very widespread technology. For the most part people just fly in airplanes."

"Your teammates?" asked Bucky a strange look on his face. Steve regretted having mentioned Tony. Bucky and the rest of the Howling Commandos were his teammates at this point and he didn't want Bucky to feel like he'd replaced them.

"Yes, I have a team in the future."

"And one of them can fly?"

"Well, three of them can, but the one I mentioned uses technology the most like flying cars. Also, if anyone was going to invent a marketable flying car it'd probably be him."

"Three of your teammates can fly?" Bucky looked incredulous now, "How many people are on your team anyway? Is flying something soldiers do in the future?"

"Not normal soldiers." said Steve. "My team is a bit specialized."

"What does that mean?"

"Well they're all a bit like me; we're sort of like extreme special forces."

"All like you? You mean they were all lab rats?" He gestured at Steve.

"I am not a lab rat! And no, everyone is different and has different abilities. Four of them are just normal humans who are just the best at what they do, or have special equipment. The other two are different."

Bucky looked at him expectantly but Steve didn't really know what else to say. He could talk for hours about the Avengers of course, explaining their powers and their strengths and weaknesses, but that seemed kind of impersonal. The reality of the situation was finally starting to sink in; he realized that he was having a conversation with Bucky again. He had almost forgotten, this conversation felt forced and uncomfortable, something he had never felt speaking with Bucky.

"So there's just this team of Captain Americas running around in the future? I can't imagine the kind of enemies that would need a whole group of crazies like you to stop them."

"I already said that we're all different, it's not like they're all copies of me." protested Steve, deciding to ignore the crazies comment for the time being, "And we only work as a team for the really big world ending kind of emergencies. Most of the time we each have our own missions, or are partnered in smaller groups."

"World ending emergencies?" asked Bucky, "How many of those have you had to deal with?"

"More than you'd think." Steve grinned, "Would you believe we stopped the planet from being invaded?"

"By who?"

"Aliens." Steve did his best not to laugh at the look on Bucky's face.

"You're pulling my leg, Aliens don't exist."

"I'll have you know there's an alien on my team." Said Steve in mock offense, "And I doubt he'd appreciate you talking about him like that."

"What?! You seriously have an alien on your team? Even if aliens were real didn't you just say they tried to invade the planet?"

"How do you know it wasn't a different kind of alien? Maybe the kind who invaded comes from a different place that the one who's on my team."

Bucky narrowed his eyes; he clearly didn't believe a word Steve was saying.

"Well? Is he a different species?"

"Actually his younger brother led the invasion force." Steve was quite honestly beginning to enjoy himself, even if it made him think about how ridiculous his life sounded when he talked about it out loud. Whatever reply Bucky was going to make was cut off by a sudden rustling noise and the sound of running footsteps. He raised a finger to his lips so that Bucky wouldn't speak. Bucky turned to look as well as a woman suddenly burst into the clearing.

* * *

AN: I decided after watching the Civil War trailer and realizing that I was probably never going to see Bucky and Natasha be friendly in canon. Then I decided to write this. It was supposed to be short but it kind of got away from me. Special thanks to my best friend who helped me edit this.


	2. Chapter 2

To say that Bucky's day was not going well would be the understatement of the year, probably the century. The start hadn't been that terrible, despite the fact that they were still camped in these woods, and had been for the past two weeks. Breakfast had been the usual sludge and Steve had been annoyingly cheerful for no apparent reason.

Then they had been ambushed. This sucked of course and frankly at the time Bucky hadn't really seen a way that things could get worse. Then Steve had gotten shot. It had always been in the back of Bucky's mind of course. He'd been expecting one of them to die since Steve had put this team together, but somehow he'd never expected it to be _Steve._

Him and the rest of them were mere mortals; but this new Steve had seemed immortal and untouchable. He had felt horror wash over him as his best friend had died and then anger when someone who looked like Steve had suddenly appeared in his place. Truthfully, everything had happened so quickly that he hadn't had time to adjust to any of it. Not Steve dying, or being replaced by this strange Steve who claimed to be from the future.

Now he just felt numb as he tried to talk to this new Steve. Their conversation was awkward in a way it had never been with Steve before. He supposed this had something to do with the fact that Steve was old now. Steve didn't look much different and he didn't act so different either. He claimed to be from 2015 though, which would put him in his nineties. Bucky couldn't help staring a little. He supposed that the serum really had made Steve immortal, or at least age very very slowly.

He wondered what had happened to him and the rest of the team. Had Steve and Carter got hitched? He supposed it was probably strange for Steve seeing them all young again. The more he thought about it the more questions he had. Were the rest of them dead or just really old? How much longer would the war last for? If Bucky had died, what had he died from? Or perhaps not that last one, Bucky was curious but that was a bit too morbid. Either way he decided it wasn't a good idea.

There was no need to bring up what were probably less than pleasant memories for Steve. If this was Steve, which Bucky was choosing to believe for the moment only because he really couldn't think of another explanation. So instead he asked questions about the future and Steve's new team. He wasn't sure he really believed any of what Steve was saying, he seemed to be enjoying himself a little too much. Besides, an alien? Seriously? Three flying team members he could believe, stuff was supposed to fly in the future, but an alien was just nonsense. He was about to call Steve out when he heard a rustling from the woods.

Steve put a finger to his lips and turned just in time to see a woman come bursting into their camp. She was in complete disarray, her hair everywhere and her clothing torn as if she had been running through the woods and her skirt had caught on every single branch. She was also completely hysterical.

"Please!" her French accent was thick, "You must come. There is men, they have taken my family onto their buildings." She was crying now and blubbering in French apparently giving up speaking in English. Dernier went to comfort her; he was always quick to trust his fellow countrymen. Bucky wasn't so certain they could trust this girl. This could easily be a trap, perhaps the girl had come to their camp by accident but it seemed suspicious that she had found them. He turned to Steve to see what he thought. No doubt Steve would want to help this girl. Steve was a real sucker for a good sob story. To his surprise, Steve was shaking his head and smiling faintly. Rolling his eyes, he raised his voice to call across the clearing.

"Knock it off Natasha, my cover's already been blown." The girl stopped crying immediately and lifted her tear stained face off of Dernier's shoulder.

"Seriously Rogers? You can't even convincingly be yourself? I really worry about you sometimes." The French accent was gone, now it was American and despite her hysterics from before she looked completely unconcerned, although mildly annoyed. The rest of the Howling Commandos looked at her in shock. It looked like Bucky had been right to be wary.

"You've been on missions with me before." said Steve shrugging. Bucky couldn't help noticing that he seemed happy to see this girl, happier than he'd been to see Bucky even.

"I know. I should have expected this. You know you could have just pretended you didn't know me. Just because you can't lie to save your life doesn't mean you have to drag the rest of us down with you. " She pressed her wrist and suddenly the girl vanished. The long tangled brown hair vanished to reveal short red hair in perfect condition. The tattered dress vanished to reveal… well Bucky wasn't sure what exactly it was. It certainly wasn't a dress, and it wasn't pants either. It was skin tight and black with a very low neckline. Bucky wondered if this was what all women wore in the future. He couldn't help staring, and he knew the others were staring too.

"Was that the plan? I just pretend I didn't know you and we follow you to some Hydra base?"

Bucky had never seen Steve talk so easily to a woman before. Especially one who looked like that. Dernier was staring at her with a stricken look on his face; apparently pretending to be French was the ultimate betrayal.

"Well the first part of the plan. Then I would tell you who I was if you hadn't already figured it out and after we finished the mission, I would be _so grateful_ … then we'd slip off and go back to 2015 and send back the Steve who belongs here."

Steve scowled and Bucky couldn't help grinning. He didn't know this girl, and he could tell by the way the others shifted, that they were extremely suspicious. He still found himself liking her, after all he had decided to trust this Steve, at least for now and Steve clearly trusted her.

"You expected us to believe that he'd run off with some French girl he'd never met before? I thought you knew him."

Steve's scowl grew even deeper and he nudged Bucky uncomfortably in the ribs. The red haired woman seemed surprised that he'd spoken to her but she returned his grin.

"Of course I do, he can't even kiss a girl in public without getting uncomfortable. Still I would have found an excuse to lure him away, I'm really very persuasive."

"Well at least he's kissing someone" Bucky could almost feel Steve's annoyance rolling off him in waves, "That's better than I've ever seen him do." This was true, Bucky had no idea what Steve and Agent Carter had been getting up to, but he'd never actually _seen_ Steve kiss anyone.

"So" said Steve a little forcefully, "You figured out what happened to me?"

The woman inspected their camp, ignoring the fact that everyone but Steve was staring at her.

"Tony and Bruce did. It was quite a shock of course, you'd been acting off all morning and then you just ran up to the Tesseract. I tried to stop you, but-"

"Was that you?" Steve looked a little ashamed "I remember throwing someone off me. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly?"

"You threw me into a wall, but I've had worse." She shrugged easily as if getting tossed into walls was a regular occurrence for her.

"Sorry. I'm glad someone tried to stop me."

"Everyone else was too shocked to understand what was happening."

Steve laughed.

"What happened after I touched it?"

"You didn't actually touch it. A blue light reached out and grabbed you. Then you reappeared a few moments later unconscious with a different haircut."

"How did you figure out what happened?"

"Sorry, I forgot you were out of it during the briefing. Thor came because the Tesseract was acting up; they were getting some very strange readings. He thought that maybe Stark and Banner and probably Dr. Foster could help understand what was going on. It was trying to fix the timeline, that's why you got swapped. When you got shot he should have died, but he couldn't die because you already existed in the future."

"What?" Bucky was glad that Steve seemed as confused as he was.

"Wait, you know someone named Thor?"

"This is not the time Bucky." Bucky thought that this was exactly the time, after all when else would he get a chance to speak to someone from the future?

"I don't understand it that well either," the woman grimaced, "But I was able to find out who did this." She pulled what appeared to be a small glass rectangle. There was a picture of a man on it.

"A disgruntled Hydra agent decided that if you had actually died now, he would still be employed. We have to find him before we can get back or he'll keep up these assassination attempts. Luckily the idiot brought his phone with him to the past so finding him will be easy."

"Wait," Steve held up a hand, "You never explained how you got here."

She grinned wickedly, "It turns out that all of Stark's talk of building a time machine was actually true. He already had the plans drawn up. I think Pepper was ready to kill him. It only took a few days for him and Banner to put it together."

Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky couldn't help wondering if the Stark they mentioned was related to Howard Stark. He assumed that he was. Who else would have the money and brains to build a time machine?

"So what's the plan Natasha?"

"He's hiding on the base you've been trying to destroy. We'll sneak in there, find him and then-"

"Let me get this straight" Morita's voice woke Bucky from his musing, "You expect us to follow you to go kill some guy? How do we know we can trust you, or him?" He jerked his head toward Steve.

The woman looked at him.

"I'm not asking you to do anything. You have no reason to trust us and if you don't that is perfectly understandable. Steve and I can take care of this easily; we can give you the coordinates where you can find your Steve once he gets back." Her voice was cool.

Steve nodded and stood up. He looked back at them a little sadly.

"Wait." Morita looked incredulous now, "The two of you are going to go destroy an entire base? That is an entirely new kind of crazy Cap."

"Yes" agreed Falsworth, "Both of you are insane."

Steve looked mildly offended.

"Thank you for your faith in my abilities. I hope you haven't forgotten that I rescued all of you single handedly from a Hydra base."

No one paid him any attention.

"Besides" Bucky added, "Were you just talking about sneaking? He couldn't sneak anywhere if his life depended on it."

"I guess we'll just have to come with you" sighed Dugan, "If we want don't want you to die."

The red haired woman sighed, "I suppose you can come, if you stay out of our way."

This remark was politely ignored by everyone.

"Don't think this means we trust you." Morita warned, "We just happen to have the same goal."

"Don't worry" smirked the woman, "I never make assumptions."

* * *

What seemed like ages later, although it could have only been a few minutes, Bucky was with Steve again, packing. Steve was having the mission explained to him by the woman, Natasha. She explained what she knew about the base, showing him her little glass rectangle, although Bucky wasn't sure how looking so much at their target's face would help any, Steve had a perfect memory now.

"We have to make sure he dies or come back with us, we can't let him escape while the base is being destroyed," she was saying, Steve nodding, "So that means we can't let anyone sound the alarm until he's secure."

Steve didn't seem to have any problems having a dame order him around, although that wasn't really surprising considering how much he loved Carter. Truthfully she wasn't ordering him really, just planning, more like they were partners. Kind of how Steve ordered the team around, he gave plans, but allowed everyone to give their two cents.

He wondered suddenly if Steve and this woman were together. Steve clearly had learned a thing or two in the future. He talked with Natasha easily with none of the awkward fumbling he'd shown nearly every girl he'd ever spoken with. She certainly was attractive enough. He could still see Dugan and Morita openly staring at her and had no doubt the others would be to if they weren't busy. It wasn't like they'd really had the opportunity to see many women lately. He shook his head before that thought could go any further. This lady was clearly Steve's friend possibly something more. He did not need to fight with Steve over this.

"You know Karen was very worried about you." Natasha was saying, "You should have seen her face when she found out."

"Who's Karen?" Steve asked a little warily.

"You know, the blonde engineer? She's in R&D for Stark."

"Seriously Natasha? She hasn't even been born yet and you're trying to set us up?"

"Hey, I plan ahead."

"I'll think about it."

She smiled at Steve before walking away, to either help the others, or prepare for the mission somehow.

"So you two aren't?" Bucky gestured at Natasha, figuring he'd gotten his point across.

"What, me and Natasha?" Steve sounded surprised, "No we're just friends."

"So you never even thought about it?"

"No. I don't think that would really work." Steve shook his head.

"Besides" he added raising his voice a little so Natasha could hear him, "I hear she looks terrible in a Bikini."

Natasha laughed.

"What's a Bikini?" Bucky asked trying not to feel jealous at the way Steve and Natasha joked together. To his surprised Steve froze and looked slightly embarrassed.

"Um" Natasha laughed harder.

"You got yourself into that Grandpa." She called, "You dig yourself out."

"It's a kind of bathing suit. In the future… you know like the ones that show a girls stomach, except a little bit less."

Bucky snorted, it was typical Steve to get embarrassed over that. Then he looked back to Natasha.

"I don't think she'd look bad in that."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"She has a bullet scar on her abdomen from a mission gone wrong. It's a joke."

"She doesn't mind you joking about her getting shot?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't think it's the worst thing that's ever happened to her."

Then he looked sad at the injustices of the world or something stupid like that, in the way only Steve could. Right, time for a subject change.

"Why'd she call you Grandpa?"

Well his plan worked, Steve looked amused now.

"Well I am ninety five years old."

Bucky had nearly forgotten about that. It was clear that this Steve was different from the Steve Bucky knew but it was hard to wrap his head around the fact that Steve was over ninety. He didn't look more that a few years older than he had yesterday and even then Bucky had to look hard to see any difference besides the haircut. Again he found himself wondering what had happened to him. It must have been awful for Steve to see the people he loved growing old while he stayed young. Maybe Natasha setting him up with girls was her way of helping Steve move on. He felt suddenly guilty, coming back here and seeing all his friends young again couldn't have been easy for Steve. It would be alright for him, he'd get his Steve back eventually but this may be the last time Steve would see him. Now he was getting morbid again, Steve didn't seem terribly affected and he was a horrible liar. He hadn't argued with Natasha about going back to the future, things probably weren't that bad. Still, he decided not to ask Steve what had happened to Carter.

Steve was just about finished packing up his tent. They could no longer stay camped here as Hydra knew their location and would no doubt send some more soldiers after them soon. Bucky had already finished, looking around he saw Natasha focusing on something in her hand while Dum Dum was talking to her, or more accurately talking _at_ her.

"I think Dugan is flirting with Natasha." He told Steve.

Steve snorted, "Let's hope she doesn't kill him."

* * *

"We'll split up into groups." Steve announced as they walked, "Natasha and I will find the time traveler and the rest of you will plant explosives and try to find any useful information. Once Natasha and I secure the time traveler we all get out of there and blow the place. Try not to be seen and make sure to incapacitate any witnesses."

"Are you certain that the two of you will be able to manage on your own?" Falsworth asked looking rather pointedly at Natasha.

Steve sighed, "Look, I have more experience than the Steve you know, and no one does stealth better than Natasha-"

"What he means," Jones interrupted, "Is that none of us really trust you enough to let you wander off by yourselves."

"Oh" Steve looked a little surprised and then nodded, "Well one or two of you can come with us if you feel that way."

Natasha who did not seem to be taking part in this conversation, choosing instead to continuously stare at her glass rectangle rolled her eyes.

"Of course they feel that way. They trust us as far as they can throw us. Not everyone is like you. And only one of them can come."

This did not go over well. Natasha serenely ignored the scowls directed at her and continued to stare at the picture of their target's face occasionally sliding her finger over it.

Dernier muttered something angrily in French.

"He wants to know how we can trust you won't kill whoever goes with you."

"I'll go," Bucky volunteered doing his best not to notice the looks of surprise from his team.

"Can we talk to you for a minute Sarge?"

"Sure."

"Alone?" said Dum Dum staring at Steve and Natasha. Now Steve rolled his eyes, but he and Natasha moved away talking quietly. Dum Dum waited a few moments before speaking.

"Look, I'm starting to think this is a bad idea. I know you-"

"They're the only way to get Steve back." Bucky cut him off, "So I'm choosing to trust them for now. If the rest of you can't I understand-"

"What is it with the two of you?" sighed Jones, "We aren't going to abandon you; we just want you to think about this."

"I've thought about it." He hadn't, not really but it was Steve. He wasn't going to give up a chance to save him. "And I've made my decision."

"Fine. You can go with the crazy future people. And don't you dare get murdered, the real Steve will go crazy and probably kill us in revenge."

Bucky smiled a little as they made their way to Steve and Natasha. As they neared he could catch a bit of their conversation.

"hard for you" Natasha was saying, "If you need to talk-" the rest was too soft for him to hear. Then Steve smiled but didn't reply when the Commandos caught up with them.

"I'm coming with you." Bucky announced, "So we'll have three teams."

Steve nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Slipping quietly behind Steve and Natasha was a surreal experience. They seemed to take the idea of stealth very seriously. They slid through rooms and corridors almost silently with Bucky doing his best not to walk or breathe too loudly. That wasn't to say they weren't seen, or completely avoided all the guards and soldiers. They dispatched them quickly and almost soundlessly with only a few muffled thumps. Bucky couldn't help feeling a little awkward mostly just standing and watching. This was nothing like he was used too. At this point Steve had begun to rely quite a bit on his shield but Bucky had never seen him fight without a gun. This kind of thing did not seem very like Steve. Captain America threw himself into fighting headfirst guns blazing with his team right behind him. Bucky was usually the quietest member of the team.

And Natasha. Well. It was odd seeing Steve silently bashing people with his shield but he wasn't sure what kind of word was strong enough for watching Natasha. She didn't have a shield and didn't seem to be using any weapons except for once when she'd used a guard's rifle to club him in the head. Yet she held her own just fine against armed men, attacking and incapacitating them so quickly he could barely tell what she was doing. And she managed to look graceful and unruffled the entire time.

"You know, I miss my knives." Steve whispered suddenly as they turned down yet another hallway.

"Knives?" Bucky asks.

"You can borrow one of mine if you want." said Natasha producing a knife from nowhere, "But only one."

"No thanks" Steve sighed, "I just miss my other equipment."

"What knives?" Bucky asked again feeling kind of insulted. Maybe he was being unfair, but it seemed like Steve was ignoring him.

"I have some in the future. They come in handy more often than you'd think. When you get me back you should suggest them to him."

"How can you suggest that I tell you something in your past? This is getting confusing."

Steve smiled.

"Just try not to think about it too hard. That's what I'm doing."

He came to a stop as they neared another corner. Natasha looked around the edge.

"What is it with Hydra and walkways?" Bucky looked craned his neck a little to see what she was talking about. The maze of hallways appeared to have ended rather abruptly. Instead there was a vast storage area. Stacks of metal crates covered the floor in neat orderly rows. There was another door at the other end of the room, and no other exits. He saw what Natasha was talking about now; catwalks were stretched across the room. Two guards were pacing the catwalks in a slow bored looking manner. Steve and Natasha had started whispering trying to decide what to do.

He could see the problem. The walkways gave the guards the perfect vantage point; they could see everything on the floor of the storage area. There was no way that they could get to the other door without being seen. There wasn't a way to get to the guards. There weren't even steps onto the walkways; instead there were separate doors from the floor above. Bucky doubted that Steve could jump high enough to reach the guards. Shooting the guards was their only option at this point, and they'd have to hope that the gunshots wouldn't bring more soldiers.

Steve and Natasha seemed to have come to some agreement. Steve nodded at Natasha before they both ran into the room. Bucky stared in astonishment as Steve launched Natasha off of his shield. She managed to grab the bottom of the walkway, and then swung herself up kicking one of the guards in the stomach. Before his partner had the time to realize something had happened she had tackled him too. A few moments and a brief scuffle later Steve caught her as she jumped down.

"Come on." Steve motioned to Bucky, "We have to keep moving."

Bucky walked after them a little shocked. Natasha looked at her picture again.

"We're almost there" she said, "He's just down this hallway."

"How do you know that?" Bucky asked. Natasha turned her rectangle and showed it to him. It no longer showed a man's face; instead it had some sort of map. Bucky supposed he should have realized that the picture was some strange future technology. It hadn't made sense for her to have been staring at the same picture so often.

"I still can't believe he brought his phone." she muttered, as they continued down the hallway, "What use is it to him now?"

"Maybe he just forgot." Steve said, "People are always very reluctant to part with their phones anyway."

"Wait, phone? You mean a telephone?" Bucky asked, "Why would someone bring a telephone with them anywhere?"

"In the future telephones look like this." said Natasha showing him the glass rectangle.

"Right" Bucky nodded. He could handle this. He'd handled Steve suddenly doubling in size, and traveling in time, he could believe that that was a telephone.

"Here we are." announced Natasha as they came to a door. It looked identical to all the other doors they had passed on their way. Steve tried the handle, it was unlocked. Steve made a face, (really, you'd think he was annoyed he didn't have to knock down the door), and opened it.

* * *

AN: Just for reference, in my mind this story takes place after Winter Soldier, but before Age of Ultron so the whole team is together. I'm not sure if they all live together in Avengers tower, but they definitely rest there after missions before all going home.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve crept down the corridor resolutely trying to ignore his situation. He focused intently on the mission and nothing else. Truthfully it was getting more and more difficult not to think about what was going on, and he was beginning to worry that he would end up doing something stupid. At first he had been too shocked to really process what had happened to him. As the hours had passed, the situation had become more real and he was having a hard time dealing with it.

He supposed he should be used to being abruptly flung through time. It was a testament to the ridiculousness that was his life that travelling seventy years into the past, a past he had been living in only a few years ago, was not the strangest thing to ever happen to him. There were other more pressing complications than just disorientation and annoyance though. Mainly Bucky. Natasha had known that this was hard for him, but he wondered if she understood the horrible guilt and temptation.

The more he thought about it the more he wanted to change things. It would be so easy to just talk to Bucky. To tell him, "Don't go on the train, talk me out of that plan." Or "Don't save me, I'll be fine." He wanted so desperately to fix things. If he could stay, if he didn't have to switch back with his past self, things could be better. Maybe he could stop Bucky from falling, or he could kill Zola, or he could find the Hydra base and save Bucky, prevent the Winter Soldier from ever being created.

It was better for him to tune it all out, force his thoughts away from these dangerous ideas. He had to focus on the mission and not on Bucky. For the most part he failed. It was hard to ignore Bucky even when he didn't look or speak to him. It was also hard to ignore the constant reminders that he had gone back to the forties. The architecture, the weapons and uniforms of the Hydra soldiers, it was all a constant reminder. He was also used to using better equipment. Mentioning his knives had been a mistake. It had been so simple really, to tell Bucky to suggest them to him. He remembered Bucky suggesting he carry some. Had he changed the past? Could he change anything more important? He really needed to take his own advice and stop thinking about it.

On the other hand, there was a part of him desperate to interact with Bucky. This could be his last chance to ever be with Bucky, and he was going to waste it by ignoring his friend. Against his better judgement, he wanted to talk with Bucky. To tell him about the future, to have the friendship he'd been missing for years. To fill the hole he'd had since Bucky had fallen.

Caught up in his thoughts, Steve barely paid attention to where they were going. He focused only on what was happening in the moment, trusting Natasha to lead. Finally they reached a door, and Steve readied himself to kick it down. He needed the action to take his mind off everything; taking down the guards they'd come across had helped. He reached out and tried the handle first, just in case.

It was unlocked. Sighing internally, mostly at Hydra's stupidity, Steve opened the door.

A startled Hydra guard jumped to his feet swinging his gun wildly towards them. Steve shifted his shield to cover his torso and flashed his best Captain America face.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked sternly. The guard looked caught off guard. Steve had to admit that there was very little chance of the guard confusing him for one of Hydra's many other, shield carrying, American flag wearing enemies.

"You know that there's no way you can beat me." he said, "I've faced the Red Skull himself."

The guard's face clouded with anger. While he was still fearful, he appeared determined, steeling himself.

"You will die Captain. You are no match for us! Hail-" He was cut off abruptly as Natasha hit him on the head from behind.

"He's not our guy." She jerked her head toward the agent on the floor "He wasn't prepared enough for this to be a trap, so the phone has to be in here." She turned and began to search the room.

Steve looked around. It looked like a normal office. There was a desk and two chairs. Two filing cabinets sat next to a nearly empty bookshelf.

"Is it in here?" Bucky asked, holding up a small box, "This was in the desk."

"Let me see," Steve took the box and broke the lock off. Sitting inside was a smartphone.

Natasha took the phone and began fiddling with it.

"His password was "Hail Hydra"" she said, grinning.

"Really?" Even Steve knew that that password was a bad choice and he knew very little about choosing passwords. Tony had complained and teased for weeks when he'd found out the password on Steve's phone was his birthday.

"No but that would have been much funnier."

Steve smiled, and Bucky looked at the two of them with a strange expression on his face. Steve felt another pang of guilt. He'd only been thinking about himself, his desire to fix his past mistakes and his selfish need for something that had been lost to him. He hadn't worried about how Bucky might take his behavior. He hadn't been ignoring Bucky exactly, but he'd been withdrawn and a little cold. He didn't know how to fix this. He needed to keep his distance without being such a jerk. There didn't seem to be any way this could end well for him.

"I know why he brought his phone now." Natasha announced grimly, "It's proof."

"Proof that he is from the future?"

"Yes, but he also needed a way to prove that Zola could trust him." She paused, deciding how to tell him whatever it was.

"Steve. He brought some of Zola's notes on the Winter Soldier."

Steve froze.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to keep calm.

"Zola had plans for this project since," she glanced at Bucky before looking back to Steve, "Since he heard about Erskine's success with you. Our guy must have known that the best way to get Zola to trust him was to feed Zola's ego, show him what he had accomplished. Zola did say that the Winter Soldier was instrumental in his plans for a new world order."

"That information doesn't help us find our guy." Steve said. Tracing the signal had been their best way to find this guy, he needed to concentrate on a new plan. He didn't need to think about how Zola had already planned-… No. He took a deep breath. Dwelling on things he could no longer change would help nothing. Except, as a voice in his head was still persistently whispering; he could change this. He didn't even have to warn Bucky. He could kill Zola, punish him for everything he'd done and would go on to do in the future.

"Steve? You alright?" Bucky's voice startled him out of his vengeful reverie. Bucky and Natasha were both staring at him. Bucky looked a little wary, and very confused. Steve realized he was scowling fiercely. Steve forced his face to relax remembering that he was trying not to push Bucky away.

"Sorry" He said, feeling slightly abashed.

"It won't be as easy to find him as we thought." continued Natasha, as if Steve hadn't just been trying to glare a hole in the floor, "But this isn't a major setback. We know he's on the base somewhere. It's just a matter of finding him."

"Great." sighed Bucky, "More sneaking around."

Steve smiled slightly. He could do this.

* * *

"Black Widow?" gasped the frightened Hydra agent, "How did you find me?" Natasha smiled.

"Lucky guess."

Steve suppressed a smile. Of course Natasha could make the truth, "We wandered aimlessly around the base for several minutes until we happened to stumble on you" sound mysterious and threatening.

"You shouldn't even know I'm here. The timeline should have been altered once Captain America died."

"Clearly Captain America's still alive." said Bucky sounding annoyed. Steve couldn't blame him this whole situation was getting more ridiculous by the minute.

"Not for long." Snarled the man, "I've told Zola about what happens to Captain Rogers. If they can't kill you before the war ends, Hydra will dig you up and make certain you won't be a threat." He smirked at Steve. "Maybe when I get back to the future you'll be taking orders from me. If you aren't dead."

Steve kept his cool. The man was desperate to escape and trying to get him angry.

"Give it up." He said, "If you had succeeded Black Widow and I wouldn't be here."

This seemed to throw the man.

"You're the Steve Rogers from my time? But… that shouldn't be possible. It'd be a time paradox."

Bucky sighed. "If you had changed time, you should be a time paradox too. Can we just stop talking about all this? It really doesn't seem very important."

"He's got a point." said Natasha, "This conversation is a waste of time. You're coming with us if you don't want to die."

"Ahh, I'm afraid not." Steve tensed as he recognized the voice. He turned slowly to face Zola flanked by several armed guards. "Unfortunately I can't let you take him with you. Or permit you to leave at all."

* * *

Zola was as ratty and twitchy as Steve remembered him. During the war Steve had almost pitied Zola. He had always seemed so nervous, afraid of Steve, of Red Skull, of everything, as if he hadn't quite known what he had gotten himself into. Steve had still hated him of course, for being Hydra and for what he'd done to Bucky, but it hadn't been the same kind of hatred he'd held for some of his other enemies. It had made the realization that Zola had been quietly plotting the entire time all the more horrible.

Now he could barely stand to look at Zola. He wanted intensely to punch Zola in the face and have it actually be effective this time.

"So, understand that you are from the future." He began, "Sargent Barnes excluded of course."

Steve said nothing glancing out of the corner of his eye toward the others. Natasha had hung her head in defeat, but he could see her fiddling with the handcuffs behind her back. Bucky stood straight, looking afraid but determined. Steve supposed that for Bucky being captured by Hydra was one of the first things to make sense in this whole ordeal.

"You will all understand that I am… curious. You won't mind answering a few questions would you?"

Steve stared at Zola, doing his best to show utter contempt. He needed to stall and give Natasha the time to break out of her handcuffs. He tested the chain of his own. It wasn't particularly strong he could break them easily. He really needed to think of a plan. It would be much harder to overpower the guards with the tesseract powered guns, especially since they had lost the element of surprise.

"Why don't you ask the one person from the future who is actually on your side?"

Zola didn't even glance back at the man in question.

"He's already given me all the information I need from him. It is important to know what your enemy will do too you understand. After all he did say that you managed to destroy Hydra's plans."

"I tend to do that often." Steve said, "It's one of my many talents."

Zola scowled at him.

"You are not as amusing as you think you are, Captain. It doesn't matter. You will answer my questions soon enough."

"You haven't actually asked anything yet." Natasha butted in. Zola's scowl deepened.

"I still don't understand why you can't just ask him. He's on your side you know" added Bucky, "He's way more likely to tell you the truth than we are."

"It is rude to interrupt, Sargent Barnes." Snapped Zola. He seemed to be getting frustrated.

"Now you will answer my questions. After the war was I allowed access to your blood? I may need to take some samples now, the secret to immortality is at stake."

"I'm not immortal." Steve hated being called that. He had no idea if it was true or not but the thought was horrifying.

"You'll forgive me Captain, but you've been alive for almost a century and you look almost exactly the same as when I last saw you. If you aren't immortal you certainly-"

"Wait," interrupted Steve, "What exactly has he told you about me?"

"I will ask the questions here."

Steve glanced toward the Hydra gent from the future. He was at the back of the room standing by the guards. He looked very out of place slouching in his modern jeans next to the ramrod straight soldiers. He had been smirking at Steve but now he looked…worried.

"I don't know if you got my blood. I wasn't involved."

Zola scowled at him.

"Although I do remember being called in to give samples a few years after the end of the war. They never told me who was using them though."

"Very good Captain." Zola smirked. He continued on for a while talking about cooperating or something else vaguely menacing. Steve tuned him out. The good news was that the agent had not given Zola a lot of information. He seemed to know about his continuation of Hydra and Steve stopping Hydra's plans but he didn't seem to know any specifics. Besides the plans for the Winter Soldier. That meant if they could get out with the guy they could leave without destroying time or something equally horrible.

"You will answer me." snapped Zola. For a moment Steve was confused. He tried to figure out what exactly Zola had been saying.

"Sir!" cried a soldier running in, "These are not the Captain's only accomplices. Some Americans have been spotted."

"And you could not take care of it by yourselves? I'm occupied at the moment."

"Sir we do not know what damage they-"

"You are useless." spat Zola. "You stay and guard the prisoners. I will be back soon."

He walked out. He seemed to be angry, yet he still looked nervous somehow.

As soon as the door closed Natasha leapt at the guards. Steve rushed to help her tackling their guy.

"You can't do this!" he hissed, struggling, "Zola will protect me he needs me."

"I don't think he can do anything for you now."

"It doesn't matter, we are Hydra! Cut off one head two more will take its place!"

Steve knocked him out.

Natasha pulled some rope out and tied him up quickly while Steve broke Bucky's restraints.

"Come on" Steve said hurriedly, "Either the rest of the team got caught or we're gonna get caught in the explosion."

He slung the now unconscious Hydra agent over his shoulder, kicking aside the Hydra guards.

Alarms were going off now, he could hear feet pounding along the hallway. There was no need for subtlety now, he pulled his gun, Natasha and Bucky following his example. It wasn't really necessary, the whole base was in a confused panic, they barely had to fight their way out.

The base went up in flames as they reached the tree line. They made their way back to the camp quickly. Natasha was fiddling with something on her wrist.

"As soon as you're ready we can go back." she said.

Steve nodded.

"There you are." said Dugan, "We were beginning to think you'd been trapped on the base."

"Nah, we're way too lucky for that." said Bucky.

"Luck's one name for it." said Falsworth.

"I guess you'll be on your way then?" asked Jones.

"Yes" said Natasha, "You'll have your Steve back soon."

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but I can't say we're sorry to see you go." The rest of the commandos shuffled a little but seemed to be in agreement.

"We're off anyway." said Dugan, "We've got to move on. We'll leave you to say good bye."

* * *

"So." said Bucky awkwardly, "I guess this is good bye."

"Not for you." Steve said, "I'll be back as soon as I'm gone."

"Yes." agreed Bucky, "but the real you, not, I mean the you that's from my time not…"

"Yeah." Steve wished he could think of something to say. He had dreamed of being able to go back and see Bucky, to change things or just get a proper good bye. Now that he had it he wasn't quite sure what to do. As much as he'd missed this he didn't really belong here either, it seemed he was out of place in both times.

"Look" he said, "I know things have been strange between us. I guess it's just been so long without you I kind of didn't know what to do. And I just want to say thanks. For everything."

"It was nothing."

"Thanks anyway."

They stood in silence for a few more moments but it wasn't quite as awkward.

"Well I guess you'll be seeing me soon."

Bucky smiled a little, "It's gonna be hard explaining this whole mess."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Yup. You'll believe anything."

Steve snorted.

"Good luck."

"You too." Bucky said.

"Are you ready?" called Natasha.

"Coming." Steve turned and walked away.

He scooped the Hydra agent over his shoulder again. Natasha looked at him. He smiled at her, it may have been a little shaky, but she nodded and flipped a switch on her wrist. Steve had the rather unpleasant sensation of his body being squeezed and stretched simultaneously and then in an instant the forest disappeared.

* * *

"Wow that was fast."

"Indeed."

"Sometimes even I'm surprised with my genius. I really outdid myself this time."

"You kind of ruined the moment Tony."

"Whatever, you're not the one who just discovered the secret to time travel."

"Tony?" Steve opened his eyes. He was standing in Avengers tower. Tony, Thor, Bruce and Clint were all staring at him with interest. He dropped the Hydra agent onto the floor with a soft thump.

"Hey Cap. How was your little trip? Your replacement was really dull, he just lay around all the time. He was less annoying than your but that's not saying much."

"Don't mind him." said Bruce wearily, "He hasn't slept in over two days."

"I don't need sleep! I've had coffee and anyway I'm not tired. I'm never tired. Genius never sleeps! That's an expression right? If it isn't it should be. Jarvis make that an expression."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sir."

"Never mind then."

"Go to bed Tony, your time machine worked."

"No."

"I'll tell Pepper on you."

"Fine."

"Do you need someone to take of him?" asked Clint gesturing with his foot toward the Hydra agent on the floor.

"Yes please." Steve was too tired to deal with Tony right now. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"I'll take care of that then. How're you doing Nat?"

"I'm fine." Natasha looked tired as well. Well not very tired, but more tired than she normally looked.

"I'm going to bed." Steve announced.

"It is good to have you back." said Thor, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

"Yeah." said Clint, "It's good to have you back. Even Tony missed you."

Tony protested halfheartedly as he wandered out of the room, presumably to go sleep somewhere.

"Listen" said Bruce quietly. Thor, Natasha and Clint were carting the Hydra agent out of the room.

"If you need anyone to talk to. I'm not that kind of doctor but I am willing to listen."

Steve felt relieved and a little grateful. HE doubted that he would take Bruce up on his offer, but it was nice to know someone was willing to listen. He suspected Bruce knew all about that.

"Thank you." He said quietly and Bruce nodded.

* * *

Steve woke up with a splitting headache lying on the forest ground. He moaned a little as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Someone's awake." Bucky grinned at him, "Bout time too."

"How long have I been out?"

"A whole day."

"What?!" Steve jumped to his feet. "What happened? The base? We were attacked. The others?"

"Relax, they're fine. We destroyed the base without you."

"Why was I out?"

"You got your self shot you idiot."

"I was shot?"

"Yeah. It was some weapon we'd never seen before. It gave some kind of electric shock. Knocked you right out. We decided to leave someone to watch you and finish the mission ourselves. I can fill you in later."

"Ok." It was a lot to take in.

Bucky was staring at him, a strange look on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just good to see you again is all."

"I haven't been out that long have I?"

"Nah. I guess your stupid's just rubbing off on me."

Steve snorted.

"You know full well any stupid I have is your fault."

Bucky grinned at him, and despite everything Steve felt like there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be than right there.

* * *

Far off in a different time, an older and wiser Steve was sitting down with Sam discussing possible sightings of the Winter Soldier.

* * *

AN: Sorry this took so long. I had a really hard time with the ending. I had multiple different endings that never seemed to come out nicely. This is the one I was happiest with. I hope you enjoyed it. I didn't really develop the Hydra agent so you can imagine him however you like. He didn't tell Zola too much because he wanted leverage over him. Steve from the past was unconscious the entire time he was in the future because Steve from the future didn't remember traveling to the future and the Tesseract didn't want to mess up the timeline. Zola's plans for the Winter Soldier may have been influenced a little bit the plans the Hydra agent showed him but he would have come up with it on his own. All constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
